Can I ask you a Question?
by Alec's Comical Romance
Summary: Alec is very over weight and along with his sexuality these are the reasons everyone in school bullies him. But he doesn't really care anymore, but he finds himself caring once a new student transfers in at the end of the year. Why is it now that he looks at his habits as unhealthy? And why is this GOD calling him cute? One-shot.


**I don't own anything, make sure you read the bottom author's note =)**

"Get out of the way fatass." The dark haired boy, Jordon shoved Alec into one of the purplish gray lockers. Alex scoffed fixing the hem of his shirt that had ridden up. Comments like that used to bother him all the time but he learned to accept it for what it was, he really was a fatass.

At 6'4 he weighed at 345 pounds. His little sister, Isabelle said she didn't care about his weight because his hugs were the warmest, his little brother Max agreed with this point. His dad looked at him funny while his mother always took comfort in pinching his fat filled cheeks.

His cheeks weren't the only fat filled part of his body, in fact, Alec barely had a shape. He was once told that he looked as if he was being born. It never made sense but he just went along with it, never one to cry but instead to laugh at himself.

Alec stuck his hand into the package of fruit snacks pulling out a bunch of them and sticking them into his mouth.

He wasn't always like this though, a couple of years ago he was so thin he would actually be scolded for not eating, of course he doesn't get scolded for eating now as his mother enjoys feeding the boy until he's lying on the floor stuffed and nearly unconscious.

It all started in the 7th grade when he realized he was gay and also into his best friend Jace. Upon realizing this earth shattering piece of information, he immediately asked the golden boy out. The jerk was either homophobic or just didn't like Alec to begin with as he outed Alec to the entire school.

Going to school was hell. Students would call him rude names, rip up his things, steal his homework, they even got him kicked out of archery club which was like killing a part of Alec as it was the only sport he actually enjoyed, it was weird how he never gained any muscles from it though.

But what hurt him the most was when his best friend of 8 years, avoided him like the plague at school and anywhere else as a matter of fact. The person he trusted the most betrayed him in the worst way possible, but if Jace had apologized he would have forgiven him without a second thought.

The only way Alec could find to cope with the betrayal, anger, sadness and loneliness was to feed himself into a coma. At first it was strange eating such a big bag of Lays potato chips alone, but just add a little Netflix and a bunch of anime and Stranger things, and the new norm was 2 bags and 4 bottles of sprite.

Eventually though, everything started to taste the same, plain and greasy. But he didn't mind, didn't even notice when he neared the point to obesity. The doctors wanted him to start eating healthy, but Alec didn't want to listen, no matter how long ago it was that he was thrown away, the pain was still there, therefore this method of healing was necessary. That was his logic.

It didn't matter to Alec that he was digging his own grave, just that while he chewed on Doritos, he'd momentarily forgot about everything and only focus on the weird cheesy taste instead of the dull pain Alec felt in the back of his heart when he saw Jace hanging out with Sebastian, one of the guys who bullied him the most about his sexuality and then moved to his weight.

But in all actuality, Alec was quite happy with him and his body, he found himself of not getting as cold as he usually did before, a lot of Izzy's boyfriends who he didn't approve of got nervous around him, before they'd laugh at the pale sickly thin brother of the chick they were dating.

Alec walked into the class and sat down in his seat towards the back, putting his bags on the floor next to him.

Call it an eating disorder or whatever you wanted he wasn't going to change himself for anyone, that is until he heard some of his classmates whispering about some hot new student.

Alec wondered who would transfer in at the end of the year, if it were him, he'd wait until senior year to join, now you're stuck taking tests the second you come in. Of course, not everyone was as smart as our dear Alexander.

Class started, the teacher as always ignoring Alec's presence. Not that he minded, the bell for lunch rang and he got up practically running for the door, ignoring the "Run fatboy, run before they eat all the nachos!"

Just 2 more weeks and he'd be free to do whatever he wanted without these judgemental eyes.

(Line)

I sat at the regular table. Usually it was just me and Iz, but since she was currently dating some model, he sat with us too. She probably doesn't mean to, but this guy was definitely trying his hardest to pretend I didn't exist.

I always felt bad come lunch, Isabelle deserves and obviously wants to sit with the cool kids at lunch but just cause she scared her big brother is going to get jumped and made fun of at lunch, she stays and sits with me.

I sighed taking out the lunch my mom made for me, a BBQ chicken sandwich. It looked amazing and smelled just as good. After taking a nice big bite, I looked around my eyes catching this glittery mass by the entrance of the cafeteria.

It turned around and and I saw the most beautiful set of green eyes I've ever laid my plain blues on. He looked of Asian descent by the looks of it. Smooth looking tan skin that practically glowed. From here I could see purple eyeshadow and and plum red lipstick.

He was dressed in some seriously tight white and gold skinny jeans with an eggplant colored dress shirt: I thought he caught me staring as he seemed to be looking directly at me.

My heart rate sped up as he walked towards me. What do I say? Hi! Welcome to our school? No that's way to generic, this guy doesn't seem to like generic things either. As he neared closer he broke into a smile -that nearly stopped my heart- and started jogging, coming at me at a faster pace.

I swallowed the rest of the food in my mouth and cleared my throats before I went to say something and accidentally croaked or something.

"Hey! there you are."

He went around our table and went to talk to this red headed girl, Clary. He spoke animatedly, his hands flying around and brushing loose strands of black and purple hair out of his face, though most of it gelled up into spikes a the top of his head.

"See something you like?" I turned my attention to my sister who had her head in her hand leaning towards me. I rolled my eyes, desperate to hide my attraction to a guy who probably won't ever look in my direction.

"Nope, just wondering who the hell transfers at the end of the year." She nodded and hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, but you have to admit he's pretty hot right?" She asked, raising and lowering her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"He's ok." I responded nonchalantly. Yeah, he's way more than ok.

"You're so picky." She giggled.

"Belle, I gotta go. Text you later." Her newest conquest informed as he kissed her on the cheek.

She hummed, not really caring.

"Throw this out for me please?" She handed him her tray and he took it, threw it out, and practically ran out of the cafeteria.

"Cmon Al, you can't think he's not even the littlest bit hot." I shrugged in response, my eyes drifted over to him.

"I don't like people taller than me." Besides, he wouldn't want a fat fuck like me anyways. I paused.

That was literally the first time I thought negatively about my own body, and all for some guy who's name I didn't even know? I frowned. I can't have such bad influences around me.

The bell rang and I threw out my trash, heading over to my next class, gym. I went straight to the gym, not needing to change as I had a doctor's note saying I didn't have to participate.

Not like I want to participate anyways, the gym teacher always tried to put me on the same team as Jace, it was always incredibly awkward and we always lost, and Jace hates losing.

This way, I don't have to get all sweaty, I can get to my next class faster, I don't drag anyone down, and I don't feel an ache every time he would glare at me.

I sat on the bleachers as the students poured in, the new kid being one of them. He looked around and asked one of the people around for something before running out.

"Yo Alec! You got some something on your chin!"

I looked down at them, lifting my sleeve up to my chin.

"No I meant the 3rd one down." I frowned, rolling my eyes.

"Cmon guys, don't make fun of him, he has enough on his plate, he doesn't need the extra calories."

They all laughed, a bleach blonde guy stepped forward, wrapping an arm around one friends neck,

"They say there's a beautiful person inside of every fat person, so everyday I have to check to make sure you haven't eaten your sister." They all exploded in laughter.

Through laughter this fiery haired shorter boy added,

"So then I guess it's true when they say there is a beautiful person behind every fat person." They all howled and stopped only when the PE teacher blew the whistle.

"Jog!" Everyone started to jog around the outside of the black lines played around the interior of the gym floor. I looked around but couldn't find Sparkles anywhere.

I heard a loud sigh next to me and a silky smooth voice.

"God, I'm tired."

I didn't know whether or not he was talking to me so I just stayed quiet.

"Hey, you know where room 413 is?"

"Hey dude." I felt a poke in my side and turned my head, staring directly into emeralds, emeralds with drops of gold littered around the black cat like slits, staring back into my plain blue orbs.

"You mute, big fella?" I frowned, why'd I think he wouldn't poke fun at my weight?

"No." I responded curtly.

"Then would you be able to tell me where room 413 is?"

I sighed. "The first number which in this case is 4, is always the floor number, there are 20 classes on each floor, from the stairs rooms 1-10 are to the left, 11-20 are to the right. So turn right when you get to the 4th floor."

He whistled. "Thank you so much, everyone else has just been telling me to just wander around and that i'll find my classes eventually."

I let out a short laugh.

"So what's your name, blue eyes?"

"Alec."

"Well Alexander, my name is Magnus. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Likewise, but please just call me Alec, only my parents call me Alexander." He smiled a genuine smile.

"Then change it to only your parents and Magnus Bane call you Alexander."

I felt my face heat up when he sent me a wink, he probably does that to everyone.

"Why'd you come here at the end of the year?" I cursed my bluntness.

"Umm, I guess I'm just impatient? I didn't want to go into an unfamiliar territory unarmed y'know?" I nodded.

"I get that." We both went silent, watching students run around. Bored out of my mind, I got my Haribo gummy bears out of my bag. I ripped open the package and heard a gasp.

"Oh my gosh! Can I have some? Those are my absolute favorite!" I stared at him, clearly surprised. No one ever asked me for any of my food. 'If you tried to take any, he'd eat your hand'

"U-uh, here I have another bag anyways." I pulled out another unopened package and handed them to him. He smiled happily, ripping it. I couldn't help but notice the white and purple nail art on each of his fingers.

He popped one into his mouth and moaned happily.

"Thanks." I blushed

"It's nothing." We fell back into silence watching as everyone separated off into teams.

"Hey, how many points do you lose for every time you're unprepared for this class?"

"It's only 1 point, this class doesn't matter very much in comparison to the others. You really only participate if you're failing terribly in all the others, then this class could be the saving grace or the death of you."

"Are you always sitting here?" I put my head down.

"Yeah."

"Your grades are pretty good then right?"

"Top notch. Besides I have a doctor's note so I can't play even if I wanted."

"That's good cause I hate gym class, getting sweaty and just UGH. Its nice to know I'll have a sitting buddy." I blushed.

"Ugh, that's adorable" I turned towards Magnus who staring quite intensely at me.

"What?"

"You! You're so cute!" I blushed.

"I think you need to get those contacts out, you're going blind." He smacked me in my shoulder.

"Rude! These are my real eyes!" I gave him a skeptical look and he sighed.

"That's what happens when your parents try to abort you. Something funky happens, I was one of the more fortunate ones though." My eyes went wide.

"Your parents tried to abort you?!" He raised his eyes in challenge or curiosity.

"Yep." He replied, popping the p.

"Who'd want to abort you?! They must've been high or something." I concluded throwing more bears into my mouth.

He laughed loudly and from across the gym, the teacher yelled for him to shut up, though I wished he would have continued to laugh, it was quite the beautiful sound.

"Whatever you old fart." And I snorted, nearly choking on the gummy candy.

"Thank you, I'm here all week." I sent him an easy smile,

"So am I."

After that day, Magnus never came back to school . I would have been convinced he was just a figment of my imagination had he not given me his number.

We'd text every day and night about the most randomest things. He always sent me pictures of him at the beach, club, home, his adorable kitten who I've become very well acquainted with after many 30 minute conversations with the cat and I while we both waited for Magnus to finish showering.

We've even went out a couple of times to watch movies and stuff. He was always extra considerate, taking into account that I couldn't walk to long or my legs would get tired though he said he wanted to pay for food, I being part of an incredibly wealthy family, paid for everything. He struggled a couple times and sometimes we ended up paying for only what we bought for ourselves.

Now it's the first day of summer and I'm lying bored on my bed, absentmindedly bringing cool ranch Doritos into my mouth. Magnus said he wouldn't be able to text me in a while since he was going upstate for the summer to visit some friends.

Apparently these friends of his, hate technology. They ban phones and don't even have service where they are. So now here I am, in this hot humid weather, "sweating gravy." As I've been told by fellow classmates.

I searched for my phone, opening up instagram, going over to Magnus' profile. Magnus doesn't follow me on instagram but that's only because he doesn't know I have one, in fact no one does.

After a bunch of students found it out and started commenting fat and faggot under a bunch of my pictures, Isabelle told my parents and they made me delete my account as well as the app.

I never thought to get it again until I overheard Magnus giving his instagram away during spanish, I downloaded it so quick.

Unknown to anyone else but myself, I hope, I seem to have gained a little bit of a crush on Magnus. Of course, regardless of whether or not he's gay, though he is, I know better than to date friends. I wouldn't be able to lose another person who makes me feel like I fit in somewhere.

"Alexander honey? I brought you lunch!" The happy undertone in my mother's voice tells me it's gonna be a big one.

"Come in."

She pushes the door open and smiles at me.

" here you go! If you want more, there is some downstairs." She placed a tray full of macaroni, steak, chicken, rice, there is even 2 slices of pizza.

"Thanks mum."

"Your welcome." She kissed my sweaty forehead and wiped her lips.

"Should I turned on the fan and AC?" I sighed. Relief at last.

"Yes please." She smiled doing just as she said she would and leaving the room.

I went to my phone, scrolling through all of Magnus's Pictures.

There aren't any pictures of him without makeup on his gram, but I've seen his naked face after many FaceTime calls, and he doesn't need all this makeup on his face to look like a god.

I scrolled down until I stopped at a shirtless picture of him. My eyes practically fell out of their sockets. How have I not seen this one?!

His hair covered most of his face but I could see his signature smirk with his favorite Barbie pink lipstick. Water droplets ran down his smooth tanned chest, avoiding his dusky brown nipples.

They ran down towards his faint six pack, following his V line, disappearing as they made contact with his tight bright pink boxers. I frowned, he must've worked hard to get in such a good shape, and here I am eating enough to save a starving village.

The more I stared at his well toned biceps and slim waist, while I don't even have a waistline, I felt jealousy seep through my veins

I looked over at all the food my mother brought me, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach. I should know better than to fall in love with friends, but I can't help it. And besides, he's a good influence.

Every morning at exactly 3 am, I took a walk. The first couple of days, I collapsed on the front steps, but soon those became quite simple and the walks turned into jogs and the jogs turned into long runs around the neighborhood.

At one point or another, my mother started to get suspicious when I didn't eat as much and my clothes started getting too big for me.

I stopped eating so unhealthily and started eating more fruits, kind of. I mean I tried. I can't stay away, in fact I ate even more than I did before, but to make up for it, I worked out even harder.

I didn't start going to the gym until I reached about 270, then I started going at it until I was sore and could barely breathe.

Weeks went by and I shed pounds like nothing else. Always accepting snacks from my mom whenever she made them, but eating an apple right afterwards.

All of my family supported me, my dad even helping me learn boxing, which even though I was 'good' at it, wasn't really my thing so he went and bought me a bow and some shooting targets to put into our spacious backyard.

Never had I been happier to be part of such a wealthy family. My mom gave away all of my old clothes that now at least 3 of me could fit in and Iz took me shopping.

Before I probably wouldn't have even made it from the car to the door without breaking into a sweat, but after letting Izzy dress me up in thousands of different outfits I carried like 7 bags too our car, and then let her drag me into 4 more stores and buy even more stuff. And I barely broke a sweat.

I was doing a set of squats -gotta tighten up that ass y'know?- when I got a bunch text messages. I got my phone out of my pocket, finding a total of 734 messages from Magnus. My eyes widened and I quickly opened up the messages.

The latest one was from yesterday.

'If you ever see this message, come to 64 chelveston dr.'

Under the address was a map of his location. I scrolled up and laughed as I saw a good portion of the messages were send help lifelines. There were some pictures of food, him, Chairmen, him, the house, a pool, a beach, HIM. He got even hotter over the summer, looking even more tan than before.

I tried getting a tan, but my skin just wants to stay this sickly pale color. My hair grew out over the summer, I've always like long hair but this is just way too much. Izzy said she was going to take me to cut my hair, but I only trust her with my clothes, hair is not her strongest subject.

'Magnus?'

'OMFG I have internet! Hey babes ;)'

'XD hey! How long do you have bars?'

'Ig until we go back. We just went food shopping.'

'Get the heads or tails oreos, those are bomb.'

'Already done lol'

'I see you've been having fun over there?'

'Are you kidding me? It's been torture. They took away my EVERYTHING.'

'How old are these people?'

'16 and 17, same as us. They just act like old people.'

'Yikes.'

'Ikr. So how's it been for you?'

'Great actually.'

'Had fun without me now huh? :'('

'Sorry, maybe next time? Hey I need to ask you something.'

'Ask away darling :3'

'My hair grew long over the summer, like it's almost past my collarbone, how should I style it?'

'Man bun. All day everyday.'

'U srs?'

'Very. You'd look incredibly hot.' I blushed, he thought my fat self was hot? It's not a new piece of information that Magnus is slightly delusional.

'Ok besides a bun what else?'

'Ponytail. Fringe. Leaving it down would be fine too, you could trim you hair though, if it's up to your collarbone, cut 2-3 inches or just under your chin.' I smiled.

'Which one?'

'That's not nice.'

'Ik.'

'So don't say it.'

'Yes dad.'

'Whatever, i gtg, meet me at that address 2nite please .'

'I can't sorry.'

':'( '

'=('

By late August, I was about 168 pounds, 177 less than where I was before. My family and I all celebrated, throwing a little party. When they brought me in for my annual checkup, they gave me a lollipop.

"You've done an excellent job at losing all that weight, make sure you stay active or you'll just end up right back to where you were."

(Line)

My alarm went off but I was already wide awake and in my clothes for the first day of school. I was dressed in tight black skinny jeans that had a silver belt, a plain white tee. One of those black and red flannels tied around my now slim waist, a gray beanie placed stylishly at the back of my head.

My hair was cut a little more than the 2-3 inches Magnus recommended, but I could pull it into a bun or ponytail. On my feet I had on black timbs. I put on a thin gold chained necklace and put an earring in my right ear and one of those nose rings in, you guessed it, my nose, I passed on the eyebrow ring, not wanting to go that far.

I wasn't so sure about those piercings when Izzy recommended them to me, but wow do I look cool. I debated on putting on those fingerless gloves she told me to put on, finally just slipping them on.

I went into my bathroom to fix my hair, sweeping my new bangs across my forehead. I wiggled my waxed and threaded eyebrows and then decided on actually putting on the eyebrow studs.

Finally satisfied with my completed look, I rubbed lotion on my arms and left my room, almost stepping on Church. I picked him up, stroking my pet lovingly as I went down into the living room where my mom was last seen arranging our bags and supplies to bring for the first day.

I peeked around the corner and she looked up, looked down and looked back up.

"Alec what in the heavens! Come here!' I stepped into the living room and she cupped her hands over her mouth, her smile only being visible with her eyes.

"You are so handsome! Let me take a picture!' I blushed as my mom took out her phone and snapped what seemed to be 70 million pictures of me.

"Here here, take your bag!" She tossed me a heavy black bag, directing me to put it on. Izzy and Max hopped downstairs and joined us. Izzy looking quite proud and Max looking very disinterested.

"Look at me, I have a senior, a sophomore, and an elementary. I'm such a proud mother!"

She gave us all hugs and our lunches. I checked mine smiling when I saw the two packs of gummy bears. Can't wait to see Magnus. I kissed my mom on the cheek and hugged Max, smiling when he commented on how my hugs were still warm.

I then had to hug Izzy because she wanted to find out for herself, I had to walk her to our car before she detached herself so that we could be on our way for school. She handed me a nutrigrain bar and I opened it with my teeth, eating as we made our way to school.

(Line)

Izzy went on ahead while I checked my schedule and texted Magnus. When he didn't reply within the first 5 minutes, I assumed he was still driving and got out of my car, heading to my first class.

When I walked through the front door, I physically felt the halls freeze. Feeling self conscious, I fixed my bangs. I walked into my first class, noticing that all these desks had names on them.

I overhead some students that were hanging out near my desk talking about how Magnus was placed in all my classes because teachers were worried about all these school shooting things and having a friend in the school would prevent it.

Pissed I stood in the front of the class. How dare they. Like I'd waste a breath on this pathetic waste of time. Magnus walked into the class looking incredibly unhappy and I looked down.

"Hey Magnus! I'm sorry you have to sit next to that pile of melting Jello, so if you want you can ask the teacher to come sit with me?"

"Excuse me? Who put Jello on my desk?" The girls giggled.

"You know, Alec? Lightwood? Isabelle's brother."

"That's incredibly rude. If you want to talk down on people, then don't talk to me. One day you'll regret it."

he pushed passed her and her friend sitting in the back of the class in the seat with his name. I smiled, standing straighter and walking over to him and sitting in the seat next to him.

"I'm sorry we have assigned- Alec!" I smiled sheepishly.

"H-hey babe." He stood up quickly standing up and in the process knocking the chair over.

"Hey yourself! Stand up so I can see you better!" I obliged, blushing like an idiot as he looked up and down my slender and muscular legs.

"Damn Papi!" I snorted, embarrassed now that I noticed that the whole class was gawking as Magnus shamelessly checked me out.

"Turn around." He did a spinning motion his finger and I furrowed my brows turning slowly. I felt the flannel lift and jumped away.

"You pervert!" I laughed out. He winked jumping over my seat to come closer to where I was.

"Why didn't you tell me you lost all this weight!"

"I wanted to surprise you?" I replied quietly.

"Why'd you do it? You pretty hot before you know." I looked at him with disbelief.

"You really need to get your eyes checked. I did it because I was tired of not being able to see myself totally in the mirror."

"Everybody sit down!" Magnus looked me over once more, picking up his chair and sitting down next to me. Bored out of my mind with the teacher's introduction speech, I looked over at Magnus who was doodling all over his notebook.

Today Magnus was wearing a bright green shirt with painted grey jeans and green platform boots. On top of the shirt was a glittering purple vest. His hair had gotten longer over the summer as well and he styled in it a faux hawk with green tips and sparkling ends. He looked absolutely delicious.

He slid his book towards me.

'You gonna stare at me all day?'

'If you're okay with it?'

'I like this new personality of yours.'

'What was wrong with my old one :('

'Nothing, you were incredibly funny and smart, but it's nice to be able to flirt with someone and have them flirt back. Y'know?'

'I don't usually flirt with people. So I wouldn't know.'

'So it means I'm special?'

'Very.'

':') I'd like to thank my mom for giving birth to me and my dad for not using a condom and the doctor for failing at the abortion.'

'I'd also like to thank them.'

'The world should be thanking them, look at the magnificent boy I've become.'

'Ikr.'

"Bane and.. who the hell are you?"

"Alexander Lightwood sir." He took off his glasses.

"You look good Alexander. Anyways both of you, pay attention in my class." We both nodded our head and sat back further into our seats.

I felt a cool hand slip into my own and looked down to see perfectly painted black matte nails with glossy green dots placed around. I smiled, he always did this when we would get in trouble, knowing that I always get a mini panic attack when I get scolded.

But hanging around him has gotten me used to the piercing gazes of teachers and even cops.

I stared down at the contrast of my pale skin and his golden tanned hands, summer did his skin well. He rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand and I blushed.

"So adorable." I heard him mumble and blushed even harder.

The bell rang and I said goodbye to Magnus, leaving the class to get to my next. He waved me off, packing up his things.

I got to my next class, and as usual I sat in the back of the class, this class didn't have seats named so I guess we were allowed anywhere. The bell rang and I dismissed the earlier conversation about Magnus having all my classes.

That is until the middle of class the door swung open and Magnus walked in mumbling something about numbers.

I looked around me and that when I noticed the only seat that was empty was next to me. Magnus handed our teacher a late pass and with a nasally voice she told him to go sit down while she continued to tell us all about her.

"Hey again." He whispered.

"Hey. Uh can I see your schedule?" He nodded, sending the folded paper in my direction. I unwrapped it looking it over side by side next to mine. Carbon copies except for the address, names and numbers at the top.

I handed both papers over to him and he looked them over before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. I flinched, of course he wouldn't want to spend every class with me.

"Thank god! I can just follow you like a sheep to every class. What was that thing, Mary had a little lamb?"

I snorted shaking my head. Smiling to myself, he isn't tired of me.

Feeling a little bit hungry, I pulled a bag of gummy bears out of my bag.

"See? I told you, once a fat fuck, always a fat fuck." I heard whisper from a couple rows over.

I looked down at the plastic package, feeling bit nauseous.

"Babe, you better be planning on sharing." I looked over at Magnus who was practically standing up on the seat, leaning over to see what was in my hand. I smiled picking up a couple of bears.

Magnus reached out to grab them but I retracted my hand. He pouted and I smiled mischievously, using a finger to usher him closer. He looked at me skeptically moving closer I held one out at the level of his mouth and he smiled opening his mouth widely and squinting his eyes as he ate it out of my hand.

He smirked. "Where's my bag?" I grabbed the other unopened packaged and handed it to him. he quickly ripped it open, holding a yellow bear hostage in between his well manicured fingers.

He turned towards me.

"Open up big fella." It used to bother me when he called me that, thought he was tryna poke fun at me, but I've learned that rather than my weight he was referring to my height. I always thought he was taller than me being 6'5 or something but he's actually only 6'1 the shoes add in the extra height.

I smiled and mimicked his earlier motions, squinting my eyes and opening my mouth widely to get the bear, and for the first time ever, I saw Magnus blush. That itself made me blush and so we just sat there looking quite stupid.

Magnus really did follow me around like a lost puppy to each class, and in each class we sat next each other. By lunch, the flirting had taken to another level. He kept squeezing my 'cute ass' and I kept squeezing his tight one.

"Where are you sitting?"

"With Izzy, wherever she is."

"Can I sit with you guys?"

"You don't want to sit with Clary?"

"Who?"

"The girl you sat with on the first day of school?"

"Oh biscuit! Not my crowd they're kinda nerdy. And you were checking me out on the first day." He faked shock and I shook my head.

I found my sister at a table surrounded by a bunch of juniors, some sophomores, and a senior. I asked some of them to move over as Magnus and I wanted to sit across from my sister.

Iz grinned.

"Oh? I thought that-"

"Shut up Isabelle Sophia Lightwood." I turned to Magnus.

"This is Isabelle, don't talk to her unless you like playing a ruthless game of 20 questions." Magnus laughed, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You're so funny." He kissed me on my cheek and my eyes blew out of their sockets and onto the table.

"But I don't mind being questioned, not like I have anything to hide." I chuckled at our inside joke, still feeling the tingling from where his lips were.

"Hey Alec." A snobby voice called from behind and I turned around. A girl with lemon colored hair and golden skin a botched nose surgery was chewing gum, twirling her hair around an extremely long nail.

"Kristen has a crush on you." She gestured to her friend who was dressed in much to short shorts. A blue crop top that barely covered under her stiff boobs, bleached skin and white hair, and a baked face.

"Uh hi?"

"Hey cutie. You wanna go out this Saturday? My parents won't be home so-"

"No thanks." She glared turning to face Magnus.

"Um who was talking to you."

"Alec and I were a having a lovely conversation before our noses were filled with the scent of burnt plastic and a surgical office, so I think you mean, who was talking to you."

"Besides, Alec and I have plans, all week as well as the rest of the year. If that's all you wanted to know than goodbye."

They both flipped him off.

"Ask him when he's alone." They mumbled as they turned and left.

"Never gonna happen sweeties!"

He turned back to me and smiled.

"Now where were we." I laughed shoving him off me. He smiled looking relieved. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his face in the crook between my neck. I blushed and looked up finally meeting the eyes of my sister.

Her smile was so wide, her face might as well have split in half.

"Alec…"

"Izzy."

"Are you dati-"

"No."

I saw a couple of juniors smirk but Isabelle frowned.

"Well hurry up." I blushed.

"What are you talking about! Magnus and I can't date!" I felt him stiffen up against me.

"And why's that?"

"Yeah why not?" He looked up at me with bleak eyes.

"C-cause. I mean look at you, you could do way better than me."

"I could, if there was someone better than you. Which there isn't. And even if there was, I wouldn't want anyone else." My eyes widened.

"What?" He shook his head, clearly annoyed.

"Nothing." Isabelle sent me a look. She turned toward all the other people around us.

"Go sit somewhere else you snot machines." Everyone laughed getting up and like a crowd relocating.

"Magnus did you get lunch already?"

He shook his head no.

"Go get it before they close the line." He rolled his eyes getting up and stomping over to the line.

She turned towards me once he was out of earshot.

"What the fuck is wrong with you."

"Language Isabelle."

"Shut up. Did you just rejecthim!? He obviously liked you and you like him to! You're fucking stupid!"

"No you're the stupid one, I have report cards to prove it too. Magnus doesn't like me like that."

"You don't see the way he's been looking at you today, even before school ended 2 months ago, even though you had all that weight, he looked at you like you were the most precious thing ever. Ask anyone in this school. His eyes were to you the whole day."

"But-"

"He was getting ready to fight one of the juniors cause he was looking at you like he wanted you! He told off Chelsea and Kristen and said he had you booked for the whole year. If you don't think he likes you, then you're really fucking dumb. Dumber than those two have had so much-"

She stopped as Magnus came back with a bottle of water and an apple.

"Going silent as soon as I get back? Talking about me now are we, all good things I hope." Isabelle smiled sweetly.

"We were actually talking about my brother's stupidity." She sent him a knowing look and Magnus rolled his eyes. Her eyes wandered down to his clothes.

"Where'd you get that." She pointed to his shirt as he took a bite out of his apple.

"Hot topic."

"Oh cool. My favorite stores are-" aaaaaaand they lost me. My mind went back over to the earlier conversation. Magnus can't possibly like me, life doesn't work like that. Isabelle is just being stupid. I took out my lunch bag, and pulled out my Snapple and a double bacon cheeseburger.

Magnus and Izzy both looked at me with extreme jealousy.

"How come mom always gives you all the good stuff. All I got was grilled cheese, it was good but still!"

I smirked taking a bite. Magnus scooted closer to me.

"Can I have some please? All I have to eat is an apple." He looked up at me with Chairmen's eyes -which actually sort of do look like Magnus' just take away the golden specks-

"We can trade lunches?" His eyes widened, amusement playing around in them.

"Really? You'd take my half eaten apple?"

"Yeah, I have another one in here." Magnus looked at me funny.

"How do you stay in such great shape?"

"I work extra hard afterwards. Besides, this was for later in case either of us had to stay late, mums always thinking up a whole bunch of scenarios."

"Lucky me." He responded taking the burger out of my hand and eating it right up and I laughed taking his apple eating the rest of it. I turned, finding the nearest trash can, which was like 30 feet away and threw it, it went straight in and I turned back retrieving my other sandwich and going to eat it as Isabelle and Magnus continued to talk about fashion and such.

"We should totally go shopping together."

"Yeah and we can bring Alec, use him as a doll."

"Yeah great idea!"

"Bad idea. Alec will kill you both." I added in, finishing off the burger. I looked at Magnus' unopened water and swapped it with my Snapple. He glared at me for only a second before realizing it was in his favor, or so he thought.

Green apple Snapple is DISGUSTING.

I twisted it opened gulped down some of the water, putting the cap back on.

"So what classes do you have?"

"Everyone your brother has."

"Huh."

The rest of lunch was spent with useless bantering, but at least I know that they'll get along. The bell for class rang and we got up, Magnus following me to Chemistry class.

We sat in the middle by the windows, him on the outside.

The flirting actually calmed down for the rest of the school day, him only calling me babe every now and then, seeming more like a slip of the tongue more than anything.

When the day was over, we went out by my car while I waited for Izzy. Finally alone without and nosy ears I turned towards Magnus.

"Magnus, can I ask you a question?"

"Anytime."

"Do you like me? Isabelle was saying that I rejected you sort of at lunch and I know you couldn't possibly like me tho-"

"And if I did…?" I blushed.

"I-I would probably kiss you… or something. Izzy would also be right in me being very stupid."

"Then I guess you're very stupid, because I really do like you." My eyes widened and stared gaping like a fish at Magnus.

"I thought you said you'd kiss me?" He laughed nervously, looking self conscious, a feeling that looked weird and out of place on him. I lifted my hand to cup his cheek and leaned in slowly.

my first kiss was in a school parking lot.

His lips were incredibly soft, fitting mine perfectly as if they were made for me. I wrapped my other hand around his waist and pulled back, using my thumb pad to rub circles on his prominent cheekbones.

"I like you to."

"Good, I like it when the person I like, likes me back. Now come here big fella." He went up a little on his toes crossing his arms over on my back, putting his left hand on my right shoulder and vice versa.

I kissed him again and he pressed his lips against me harder, earning a moan out of me, he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I choked a little, but carried on, entangling our tongues. He moaned when I moved my hand to grip his hair.

Magnus pushed me back onto the hood on my car, forcing me to sit down while he straddled my hips. I moved both hands to grip his ass to ensure he didn't fall off because of the slippery surface.

His arms went around my neck, one of them finding my beanie and removing it to place it on his own head, and then going back to run his fingers through my hair.

He moaned when I squeezed his cheeks and ground down into my lap making the both of us groan with pleasure.

"Get a room faggots!" I jumped looking into equally shocked eyes, I looked behind Magnus to see Sebastian and his group including Jace walking into the lot.

"No need to be jealous you damn heteros!" They flipped me off, excluding Jace but he might as well have done it himself as he didn't stop them but laughed with them.

Noticing the change in the mood, Magnus held my chin to make me look at him.

"You can't be upset over the faggot comment right? You don't seem to be newly out or anything."

I smiled. "It's nothing."

"I tell you everything you want to know, I want the same from you." I sighed.

"Jace, he was my best friend. But I told him I had a crush on him in 7th and he outed me and start avoiding me. He started hanging out with those guys and he knows they bullied me almost to the point of suicide just a year before. Everyone avoided me at school and instead of direct suicide, I just started eating so much and gained a disorder, hoping that eventually that would kill me."

He stared at me with sorrowful eyes.

"You don't like him still, do you." I smiled.

"I don't think I ever did, it was never like this, how it is with you. I might've just been grateful for him helping me with Sebastian and his group and confused it as love, he did help me figure out my sexuality though."

"That's good." He kissed me on his forehead.

"I-I would forgive him in a heartbeat though. If he apologized, i'd go right back to being his sidekick. I'm so pathetic." Magnus frowned.

"After school, once you drop your sister, come over to my place. I wanna show you something."

I nodded my head, reclaiming his lips as my own. He smiled into the kiss poking his tongue out and I let him into my mouth. He pressed himself as close as he could and ground down on me, making me reflexively thrust up into him. He moaned loudly and I pulled back, my face redder than it was after my first day running.

He tilted his head, running his well manicured nail across my chiseled jawline. He leaned down, using it as a guideline to where place his kisses. He started trailing towards neck and once again i reflexively thrust into his ass, he moaned softer thing time but now, I wanted him louder.

I gripped his ass harder and thrust into him with purpose earning a growl from my ¿boyfriend? I pulled back and layed his head on my shoulder panting lightly.

"Magnus, can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away."

"You are my boyfriend, right?"

He leaned back.

"If you want me to be." The self conscious alter ego appears once again.

I smiled

"I should be asking you that."

"If you are, than it's a yes."

"It's a yes from me too."

"It's nice when my boyfriend agrees with me."

"That has such a nice ring to it."

"Not as good of a ring as Alexander, just saying it sends vibrations straight to my-"

"WOAH. What is going on here." Isabelle stood with her arms crossed and a smirk across her face.

"Nothing, just making out with my boyfriend." Magnus replied, not turning around but instead playing with my earring.

"I love these piercings by the way babe."

" I'd like to get home if that's ok with you two?"

Magnus sighed loudly climbing off of me and fixing himself up.

I smiled snatching the beanie off his head.

"Dammit, I thought you'd forget it. I wanted a souvenir." I rolled my eyes.

"Here." I took off the black and white beaded bracelet on my wrist and handed it over to him.

"I want one to." He nodded taking off a bright pink and neon green woolen band that had a single diamond in the middle. I slipped it on and immediately knew I wouldn't be taking this off, ever.

"Awww you guys are so cute it's making me sick. No really, I feel like throwing up. Take me home."

I glared at her standing and unlocking the door. She smiled hopping over to the passenger seat. I walked over to the driver's side and Magnus smiled at me, running over to give me a quick kiss on my lips before running off.

I sat in the car seat, forgetting momentarily that I lost 177 pounds and wondered why it was so roomy.

The drive home was filled with relentless questions.

(Line)

 **This was just supposed to be a little one shot but if this story gets a bunch of support I'll probably continue it.**

 **Disclaimer, I have nothing against fat people, this is based off of one of my friends Selena who this actually happened to. Just take away the homophobia and all the kissing and stuff, it was just me who decided to be her friend. She actually was abandoned by her friends and bullied and almost killed herself, she worked hard and got her body into a way she was happy with that made her comfortable with herself and made everyone else upset and jealous and want to be her, and I'm so proud of her and how strong she's become from that shy awkward girl to a bold confident gorgeous girl that I'm happy to have befriended. But her story had such a happy ending I decided to give it to Alec. It in a way reminds me of Cinderella :D**


End file.
